DIA Cero
by nadieshimee
Summary: Yata recibe una inesperada carta despues de la muerte de su rey, esto tiene tal impacto que decide que su vida tiene que dar un giro, por ello desaparecera sin decirselo a nadie. ¿Que pasara con yata?
1. Chapter 1

Holasss

Este es el primer fics que escribo, asi que espero sus review para mejorar y seguir la historia.

K y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo relato como me los imagino en cierta situacion ...ejeje

Capítulo 1 - Inesperado

Al día siguiente de la muerte de Suho Mikoto, un día triste para todo el clan Rojo también conocido como Homra. Misaki Yata, la vanguardia de dicho Clan y uno de los miembros más afectados por la reciente pérdida, recibe una carta, fue completamente inesperada, por ello no tuvo ningún interés por parte del destinatario hasta que vio cierta insistencia del barman quien se la entregaba, supuso muy dentro suyo que sabía de quien venía dicha carta y esa era una de sus razones por las cuales no quería leerla, no había nadie más y se preguntó _¿Por qué? Incluso en estos momentos quiere burlarse de mí. _Y esos pensamientos lo atormentaron lo suficiente como para querer hacer pedazos todo lo que sostenía en la mano, lo único que lo impidió fue el pensamiento en el cual se repetía que estaba solo y tal vez, y solo tal vez esta carta tendría palabras de arrepentimiento _A pesar que perdí mucho tal vez pueda recuperar algo_ pensó pero luego sonrió un poco y se insultó por tener esos pensamientos tan absurdos, tener esperanzas en estas alturas del partido era algo estúpido, cuantos años pasaron y todo sigue igual, no solo igual si no peor, su rey ahora había muerto y con ello todas la conexiones con su clan también, él no era tonto, sabía que no duraría por mucho tiempo, algunos meses, tal vez años, pero cuantos? Además si aparecía un nuevo Rey él lo aceptaría? Toda conexión con ese sujeto también se iría, ya no serían amigos ni enemigos y no compartían ninguna marca. Todo se borró y su cabeza dolió. Se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo sosteniendo la carta y prácticamente lo húmedo que se encontraba el papel por el sudor de sus manos. Supo que sus dientes dolían por mantener su mandíbula forzadamente cerrada durante unos cuantos minutos. No quería enfrentar esto, en este preciso momento, pensó que posiblemente no lo soportaría pero también era muy curioso y orgulloso, así que no quería sentirse débil, sin importar nada rompió el sobre para dar a 4 canillas de una escritura prolija y muy linda, sin perder ningún segundo paso a la última página para ver quien se lo enviaba. Si, inesperado. Sorprendido Yata pensó que alguien le estaba jugando una maldita broma, no era gracioso. Inesperado, se había equivocado de persona completamente _jaja… _quiso romper la carta y terminar de una vez por todas el chiste de mal gusto, hasta que leyó el último reglón "_Pd: Por favor Yata-chan no hagas trampa y empiece desde el principio__J__"_. Sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera que sintió que le dolían así que los cerro y se preguntó dónde había oído antes esa frase, mejor dicho se acordó de la situación en la cual se dijo porque la persona, él sabía perfectamente de que persona se trataba. Aquella vez, su madre le había enviado una carta, pero antes que nada a él le gustaba saltarse todos los saludos de la primera parte para ir directamente al asunto y si era importante recién se dignaba a leer desde el comienzo, es algo que Yata Misaki haría porque era una persona ansiosa y no le gustaba esperar, esa vez como tantas veces que había recibido alguna carta alguien lo observaba y se dio cuenta de la rara manía de Yata, así que cuando este estaba extremadamente concentrado en tratar de encontrar el hilo de conversación de su madre y su asunto a con él, lo sorprendió por detrás "_Oooohhh…. Que mal yata-chan" _del susto dio un brinco del sillón hasta quedar de frente con la sonrisa de aquella persona _"estás haciendo trampa con la carta, eso es irrespetuoso, no sea así, lea desde el comienzo" _Yata se quedó por un tiempo sin habla y después se sonrojo terriblemente, porque se sintió descubierto, como un niño que hace una mala acción y es debidamente reprendido por una persona mayor "_ah.. yoo.. yyooo no estaba haciendo nada malo" _contesto con poca convicción y así las otras personas presentes en el bar se rieron de la situación. Si, así fue, pero esa persona, era imposible, esa persona había sido la primera tragedia, la primera pieza del domino que cayo y se llevó a todas las demás y por el cual ahora estaban en la espera de ver cuánto más se llevaría, además esa persona había muerto desangrado en los brazos del propio Yata hace aproximadamente 10 días. Inesperado, pero esa carta estaba firmada por Totsuka Tatara. "_T …t ..t. s…a…- …s….n" _ letras sueltas fue lo único que Yata pudo decir, no pudo describir lo que sintió en ese momento, emoción, vacío, tristeza, recordó esa noche, pero también se pegunto _¿cómo? _ Algo estaba claro Totsuka-san le envió esta carta antes de morir y tenía que leerlay así lo hizo…

_Querido Yata-chan:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta eso significa que ya no estoy con Uds. Lo siento. En ningún momento espere que esto pasara pero Oye! No me arrepiento de nada! Estar y compartir con uds fue extremadamente divertido. Esta carta no es para consolarte ni nada por el estilo ya que uno tiene que sentir el sentimiento adecuado en el momento indicado (o al revés jejeje). Espero que mi ida no traiga cosas desagradables, pero si es así, está situación debe ser peor de lo que me pueda imaginar, por lo menos para todos mis amigos, espero que realmente eso no suceda pero por otra parte siento que si no fuera así entonces estaríamos traicionando nuestra naturaleza._

_Seguro te estas preguntando como se de mi deceso o porque te envió una carta solamente a ti mientras que todos están pasando exactamente por la misma situación._

_Bueno, en primer lugar ser el peón más débil del rey del clan más odiado por los mafiosos o strains poderosos no es un puesto muy seguro sin contar a los otros clanes con los cuales no somos muy amigos, pero también tuve un poco de ayuda, si piensas un poco te vas a dar cuenta_ aun así esto desde el principio era algo inevitable_. En segundo lugar es porque eres especial, jaja no dice mucho pero, se feliz Yata-chan, este golpe seguro fue duro para ti, pero la vida está incompleta sin estos momentos además todavía te falta enfrentar muchas cosas terribles y dolorosas, estas hecho para ser grande en el futuro, muy muy grande y las personas grandes siempre van a tener una gran responsabilidad y sacrificio. Pero para eso se necesita ser fuerte, no hablo de una fortaleza física, el mayor enemigo de uno siempre va ser uno mismo, el corazón es la peor trampa en la cual podemos caer y el tuyo es tan grande que nunca supiste como controlarlo._

_Todavía te faltan cosas que resolver de tu pasado, tu sabes de que estoy hablando ese el que tiene un nombre y apellido, aunque no lo creas él tiene parte de tu corazón y lo sabes, tu repartiste tus sentimientos pero algunos decidiste ignorarlos, aquellos que no podías controlar, que te molestaban y de los cuales te daba miedo enfrentar. Pero eso no te trajo tranquilidad ni poder sobre tus emociones si no dolor, únicamente dolor, nada más. Tranquilo, uno siempre piensa que hace lo suficiente pero nunca es realmente suficiente. Tal vez tengas que cambiar de tácticas Misaki-kun, jajaja! Siempre quise llamarte así, pero nunca para molestarte o para descalificarte cómo crees que otros hacen, realmente tu nombre es uno muy hermoso. Lo que a veces nos hace parecer débiles pueden ser nuestra gran fortaleza solo tenemos que cambiar nuestra forma de verla._

_Creo que esta es la última oportunidad de comunicarme contigo, sabes? eres un idiota la mayoría de veces pero también esta esa otra parte la cual uno entiende porque eres como eres. Espero serte de ayuda, haberte sido de ayuda durante todo este tiempo, pero ya no eres un niño es hora de madurar y a pesar de ser yo mismo quien te diga esto todavía quiero que esa cierta inocencia y felicidad que te rodea nunca desaparezca._

_Misaki-kun buena suerte y lamento no estar a tu lado en el futuro pero pase lo que pase recuerda siempre que Homra va a ser tu familia, recuerda que nosotros somos tu familia._

_Con cariño- Totsuka Takara_

_Pd: Por favor Yata-chan no hagas trampa y empiece desde el principio__J__._

Al terminar la carta Yata se quedó en silencio, no quiso volver a ojearla o si no realmente se pondría a llorar, solamente proceso todo lo que decía el papel enfrente de él y quedo mirando a la nada hasta que algo dentro suyo hizo _click y _rápidamente sin pensarlo demasiado miro hacia su alrededor, vio a los chicos descansando en los sillones y algunos en las mesas, Kusanagui-san detrás de mostrador, quiso recordar todo con precisión porque tal vez nunca vería otra vez al bar tan concurrido con los miembros del clan rojo, ya que desde hace unas cuantas horas su rey había muerto. Suspiro una vez, se llevó la mano en la cabeza como si realmente le doliera, miro a las escaleras y deseo que todo se quedara como estaba. Metió la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón, agarro su patineta y salió corriendo fuera del bar sin ninguna explicación, solo escucho desde lo lejos un _"yyaattaaa-chaaan" _de Kusanagui-san.Y Yata como respuesta murmuro un_ "Lo siento" _que probablemente nadie escucho, solamente él.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Búsqueda

Hacia 20 minutos que Izumo Kusanagui había entrado al bar, hoy llego 1 hora antes de lo usual ya que tendría visitas, las cuales según su reloj estaban retrasadas, con la espera se puso ansioso así que se mantuvo limpiando los estantes que contenían los licores hasta que oyó los tintineos de las campanas de las puertas de entradas, entonces sin darse la vuelta ni oír una sola palabra de su invitado supo de quien se trataba.

"oh... Se hizo un poco tarde…" el no quiso dar su bienvenida de esa manera pero hacerlo esperar tenía su precio.

"Comienza no tengo tiempo que perder"

Al parecer su invitado tampoco tenía un buen día hoy "Bueno… él no sé a presentado desde aquel día" dijo en forma cansada, tratando de no tomar importancia al descaro del otro individuo "mejor dicho desde la mañana siguiente" se corrigió al instante al darse cuenta de su error, claro, tenía que ser preciso "Ese día apenas llegamos aquí encontré una bolsa plástica transparente pegada con cinta a uno de los vidrios de la misma puerta por la que entraste, por la cual se podía distinguir claramente un papel dentro de él. No le tome importancia por lo que solo lo despegue y lo guarde en mi bolsillo. Todos nos quedamos aquí esa noche… en completo silencio, a veces se daban charlas pero sobre cosas viejas que pasaron, lo estúpidos que nos comportábamos, tu sabes recuerdos con Mikoto y Totsuka hasta que amaneció." Y suspiro, recordaba porque todos hablaban del feliz pasado, era porque tal vez no habría un futuro todos juntos y eso era algo que ninguno ignoraba, incluso Yata. "Cuando me senté en uno de los bancos para acercarme un poco a Yata-chan, ya que no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llego, me di cuenta de la bolsa que permanecía dentro de mi bolsillo. Así que preferí dar mi atención al sobre que estaba dentro antes de enfrentarme a la desolación de Yata-chan, gran error supongo" _o tal vez no _pensó "Cuando abrí la bolsa, estuve a punto de rasgar el sobre para ver su contenido si no fuera por las letras en rojo que decían "_solo para Yata Misaki". _Supongo que fui estúpido por no entender algo de la situación de Yata-chan, no estaba en condiciones para recibir nada en ese momento, ni buenas ni malas noticias, pero yo vi en esta carta algo de esperanza para que quite esa cara de zombi que mantenía frente a mí, así que como estaba planeado me acerque a él e insistí en que la tomara y la leyera." En ese momento Izumo se percató de la cara de "_tu historia es muy larga" _y "_apúrate!"_ de su invitado, así que fue breve con la última parte "Minutos más tarde yata-chan agarro su monopatín y salió corriendo" aunque no iba negarlo su paciencia también se agotaba.

"¿no dijo nada antes de salir?"

"no"

"…" tomo el silencio como señal para proseguir.

"Días después que no se presentó algunos de los chicos fueron a buscarlo a su departamento, tocaron pero nadie contesto, pensamos que necesitaba tiempo para superarlo, pero volvimos 3 días después. Como nos dimos cuenta que nadie se encontraba dentro. Tratamos de localizarlo a su PDA pero tampoco había respuesta. Hasta que él nos llamó a nosotros…"

"…"

El bar se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y solo se escuchaba el sonido chirriante de las copas al ser limpiadas, Izumo no quería crear suspenso alguno pero durante todo este tiempo él se preguntaba qué fue lo que quiso decir Yata-chan cuando llamo, fue algo vago y podría ser tomado de muchas maneras en la situación en la cual se encontraba.

"¿y?"

"mmm… si, lo siento…" salió de sus pensamientos "y él dijo que se iría pero no sabía cuándo volvía, le pregunte a donde iría el simplemente dijo _lo siento _y _adiós."_ Izumo vio en el rostro de su invitado la misma cara que él puso al escuchar esas frases, se sintió tranquilo por no haberse convertido en un paranoico pero también se sintió preocupado porque él no era el único que pensaba en esa posibilidad, así que desde su punto de vista esto estaba muy mal."Luego quisimos comunicarnos otra vez pero no pudimos" Lo último no era necesario, era obvio que si sabría algo más, no estarían en esta situación, pero fue una forma de compartir su angustia.

Como la charla al parecer estaba concluida, si a eso se le podría llamar una charla, el sujeto se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra. Pero Izumo lo detuvo.

"Fushimi-kun" lo llamo esperando a que este se diera vuelta y lo mirara.

"tsk" fue lo único que hizo, así que se resignó a algo más.

"no voy a intentar entender por qué de tu molestia conmigo en este momento, llegar tarde no es muy amable y tu poca disposición tampoco. Bien, no estoy tratando de regañarte, ya que este lugar nunca fue de tu agrado. Pero Yata-chan, también estas preocupado por él, no es así?"

"No, creo que se fue por voluntad propia"

"Si, es verdad, eso es lo que creí las primeras semanas pero van pasando más de 3 meses, no es demasiado para un berrinche? Además, esa carta…" Fushimi vio el grado de preocupación en la cara de Kusanagui-san _"este tipo realmente no lo está pasando bien_" pensó al ver algo que no es nada usual. Misaki era la clase de persona que preocupaba a la gente, él era muy fuerte y tenía un carácter rebelde se podría decir que ya no era un niño por lo que podría cuidarse solo, pero algo que aterraba a Misaki era la soledad. También estaba el hecho de que sea fácil de molestar si se encontraba en una escena bastante desfavorable en estos momentos podría estar en cualquier zanja tirado por ahí, lo peor de todo es que esta posibilidad no era baja.

"Tsk" Miro la hora se le hacía tarde, apago el PDA para que nadie lo molestara. "Dime ¿qué hicieron para encontrarlo? ¿y Ana?"

El barman sonrío "Bueno, Ana solo nos dijo que Yata-chan no quería ser encontrado y se reusó a cooperar, dijo que no lo buscaría. Supongo que tampoco lo está pasando bien, así que después de un par de intentos decidimos no insistir" se detuvo para prender un cigarrillo y siguió "Lo buscamos mediante el GPS de su PDA y nuestros contactos, los lugares a donde concurría pero lo sabes mejor que nadie no? Yata-chan él no tiene a donde volver. La razón por la que le pedi a seri-chan para venir a charlar conmigo, es porque quería saber si trato de comunicarse contigo o por lo menos fue a verte antes de irse. Pero por tu cara hace un momento puedo decir que no fue así."

No, no había sido así, no había visto a Misaki desde ese día, fue de esperarse no verlo por las calles, seguro se había acuartelado dentro del bar para consolar su tristeza. Para ese entonces Sector 4 estaba ocupado en los informes que se amontonaban en sus escritorios, así también tendrían que ver como cubrir lo que paso con el instituto superior Ashinaka y las consecuencias de la destrucción. Sin contar que la strain y el perro negro habían desaparecido por lo que se organizó una extensa sesión de búsqueda que termino en nada. De la desaparición de Misaki se enteró hace 1 semana aproximadamente…

"_Fushimi" llamo su comandante con ese tono tan desagradable que en cierta forma anunciaba que algo había hecho mal, algún informe tal vez "maldición!" dijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio "QUE?" "…mm no, dígame maham" este círculo siempre se repetía, era costumbre de la mala voluntad de Fushimi, pero Awashima Seri se preguntó más de una vez, si el en realidad pensaba que tenía una mala audición o lo hacía al intento, ella obviamente era consciente de los insultos que recibía por parte del otro_ _"Bien, este asunto no tiene que ver con su trabajo como integrante del sector 4, más bien en tu caso se podría decir que se trata de un asunto personal" "personal?" repitió, algo atónito al pronunciar esa palabra exactamente, él no tenía asuntos personales y si se trataba de uno… no, acaso podría ser él? "si, no se te anuncio anteriormente para mantener el rendimiento en tu trabajo" y sintió un escalofrió por dentro "es Misaki" interrumpió, Awashima sonrió "si, seré breve, Yata Misaki, ex miembro del clan rojo desapareció aproximadamente hace 3 meses, nosotros como parte del clan azul, tenemos la obligación de mantenernos alerta acerca de sus movimientos, pero la ex vanguardia se escapó de nuestra vista, además, al parecer no somos los únicos que no sabemos acerca de su paradero, Homra supuestamente también lo está buscando." No se trataba de un suicidio, Misaki solo había escapado. Pero ¿Dónde? "Fushimi ¿no sabe dónde se encuentra? Cierto?" "No" "Lo supuse, aun así cierto camarero de bar tiene la intención de reunirse contigo, el capitán está al tanto de la situación, toma esta oportunidad para sacar algo de información, esto no parece planeado, pero tal vez Homra este tramando algo" "Aunque estén planeando algo, ya no tienen un rey" "si, pero eso no cambia nada, el capitán prefiere no subestimarlos, más aun manteniendo a esa pequeña strain junto a ellos" -"Ana" pensó "es verdad"- "Todavía mantienen poder en sus manos"._

Aquí estaba él siendo un espía, esa mujer había dicho -no tiene nada que ver con su trabajo en Sector 4-, entonces como mierda se llamaba esto?. Por otra parte, al parecer era cierto que Misaki desapareció, pero era raro que Ana no quiera cooperar para encontrarlo, la posibilidad que todo sea parte de un plan no estaba eliminada, eso significaba que todo lo anterior era una historia inventada, pero con que intensión? para qué? Estaba bien desestimar la desaparición de Misaki?.

"No, en primer lugar porque Misaki se trataría de comunicar conmigo? De todas las personas yo sería la última" kusanagui resoplo con un poco de fastidio, lo que dijo era verdad pero al mismo tiempo no, si Yata-chan necesitaría alguna ves a alguien en algún mal momento que no podría superar el mismo, al único que llamaría era a Fushimi "tal vez esta es una buena señal" pensó en voz alta.

"¿eh?"

"Sabes? Cuando vi que la carta no traía remitente creí que se trataba de vos. Ya que como dije Yata-chan no tiene a nadie más, él la abrió sin ganas pero cuando la leyó pude ver como su expresión cambiaba. Es una sorpresa para mí equivocarme. Siendo sincero realmente estaba seguro que cuando se marchó iría a verte."

"No entiendo que te hizo pensar tal cosa, que Suho Mikoto haya muerto no resuelve nada entre nosotros"

A veces Izumo se preguntaba cómo es que aguantaba estas cosas _"realmente estos chicos son una molestia"_ cuando seria el momento que su terquedad iba a durar _"fui un estúpido por creer que su pleito por fin terminaría."_

"mmm… sisi. Tienes razón Fushimi-kun pero como dije antes Yata-chan no tiene a nadie más, a menos que me perdí alguna información como una novia o algo así?"

"Tsk … ¿me estas preguntando?"

"aja" sonrió.

"¿Porque tendría que saber algo sobre Misaki?"

"Bueno, pensé que si alguien sabia mejor que nadie de Yata Misaki era Fushimi Saruhiko" al ver el rostro del otro pensó que era suficiente, ya lo había molestado demasiado. "En fin, cancelo su contrato con el departamento antes de irse y renuncio a sus empleos, el casero dijo que se llevó solamente su patineta y una mochila con pocas cosas y le dijo a el que regalara todo lo que quedara atrás."

"ja! Tal vez se dio cuenta que Homra termino con la muerte de Suho Mikoto y se fue"

"mmm…. Me doy cuenta que no conoces a Yata-chan. Exista o no Homra como el clan rojo siempre va a su familia y él lo sabe perfectamente, porque si no fuera así Fushimi Saruhiko no tendría nada que hacer aquí en este momento ni tendrías nada que ver en su vida"

"Tsk… la única razón por la que me encuentro aquí es porque es parte de mi trabajo"

"No has cambiado nada verdad?" _"que persona tan poco sincera" _pensó Izumo.

"¿Qué?"

"sisi, eso de mantenernos vigilados, no?" suspiro del cansancio "Bien, Señor Sector 4, no me importa porque vas a buscar a Yata-chan, solo encuéntralo."

Hola!

Estoy feliz por llegar hasta un segundo capítulo tan rápido (los reviews que recibí me alentaron muchísimo) la verdad ya tengo bastante avanzada la historia, casi hasta el capítulo 5, pero como escribo a mano y después lo edito a computadora, tardo un poco, además que uno siempre piensa que tiene que juzgar lo que hace antes de subir a que otros lean, espero realmente no decepcionar a nadie. Cualquier comentario está bien recibido, ya que como dije en el capítulo anterior es la primera vez que hago un fanfics y a veces pienso que me estoy aferrando a cosas que tal vez no tienen mucha importancia.

No comente mucho el capítulo anterior quería decir que me encanto hacer la carta pero realmente no sabía cómo era que tátara le escribiría, así que a pesar que se suponía que debería ser triste por la situación, no lo era tanto porque él era un sujeto feliz y optimista, aunque con un mensaje profundo.

Bueno, este capítulo era un poco más largo así que lo tuve que resumir, me gusta el hecho que se preocupen por yata pero al mismo tiempo crean que tal vez están exagerando. Además por fin lo nombre a saru jejej lo estuve evitando! No sé por qué, pero creo que a pesar de no ser nombrado uno siempre presiente de quien se trata. Y no, creo que pudieron haber pensado que yata se iría directo a saru en la primera parte, pero para mí su orgullo sigue siendo más grande. El próximo capítulo se trata de saru y recién sabremos que es de yata en el 4to capitulo, así que hay que esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

K y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo relato como me los imagino en cierta situación.

Capítulo 3 – Cuanto tiempo más?

Después de salir del Bar. Saruhiko dio unos pasos adelante para después mirar hacia atrás, se sentía irritado, toda esa charla y las provocaciones de Kusanagi habían funcionado y eso solo lo molestaba más, sobre todo lo último que dijo, lo atravesó como un cuchillo; "Misaki nunca dejaría Homra" dijo en voz alta como hablando consigo mismo y completo la frase en lo profundo de sus pensamientos "Si no fuera así, ni tu estarías aquí en este momento ni tendrías nada que ver en su vida." Realmente para él era estúpido que la misma parte de la forma de ser de Misaki que todavía lo mantenía cerca de él, era la misma que mantendría a partir de ahora a Misaki junto a Homra. Ósea que esto nunca tendría fin.

"tsk"

"Fushimi?" – Escucho detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta y miro sobre la persona con toda la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

"Ah… tu." _Que molestia_

"Viniste por lo de Yata-san?" Saruhiko no tenía ni la más mínima intensión en responder, no iba a perder su tiempo con ese gordo. Pero hecho una mirada y detrás de él se escondía cierta criatura. Casi sin ganas estiro el cuello y miro hacia abajo.

"Ana" la llamo y ella que miraba fijamente al piso agarrando fuertemente una parte de la manga de Kamamoto se adelantó unos pocos pasos para hacer frente a Saruhiko.

"…" no dijo nada, tampoco era raro que no hablara, Saruhiko en cierta forma respetaba su silencio, porque Ana solamente hablaba para decir cosas importantes.

"Dime Ana, porque se niega a decir en donde se encuentra Misaki?"

(…)

Después de un incómodo silencio, Saruhiko chasqueo su lengua ante la posibilidad que no obtendría una respuesta a su pregunta y con un simple ademan se despidió y retomo su camino.

"No lo busques, es inútil Saruhiko, él no te necesita junto a él en estos momentos" es lo que apenas pudo escuchar por detrás.

Detuvo su andar y miro de reojo a la pequeña "Ya veo… que niña tan poco linda" Era cierto, Ana se lo acababa de confirmar, Misaki se había marchado y no había truco en esto. Supuso que Ana también le había dicho lo mismo a Kusanagi, por lo que el desistió en buscarlo, pero antes de rendirse, en su preocupación, contacto con Seri para que ellos se encargarán de la búsqueda. Cedió su responsabilidad a otros. _"que basura". _Antes que se alejara por completo sintió pequeños pasos seguirlo por detrás, para detenerlo agarrando con fuerza la chaqueta de su uniforme.

"Es de Yata" dijo la pequeña, tomando su mano y dejando un sobre de papel que contenía un collar dentro de él "se le olvido" termino diciendo haciendo una mueca algo extraña. Saruhiko reconocía ese collar, esta era el de la escuela media a la cual asistían, con una pequeña cruz de color plata. El miro el collar con un poco de desagrado, no sabía que Misaki aun lo mantenía con él. Cuando se recibieron lo primero que había hecho Misaki fue tirar todo su vestuario a la basura, diciendo _"Saru!… vienen los buenos tiempos, esta mierda ya no nos encadenara nunca más". _Saruhiko también lo había seguido tiempo después, tiro todo, todo menos el collar. La verdad esto no tendría que sorprenderlo, en esa época Misaki era igual que él. Prácticamente eran una sola persona.

"Por qué me lo das…" Cuando se dio cuenta Ana ya estaba corriendo de regreso al lado de Kamamoto. "tks". No pudo hacer nada o mejor dicho no quiso hacer nada, por lo que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mansión del sector 4. Pero tenía que hacer una parada antes de llegar, cerca de Homra, había un parque que él conocía muy bien. Ese parque que el frecuentaba cuando aún estaba cerca de Misaki, él siempre se sentaba en uno de esos bancos cerca de las calles principales para ser fácilmente encontrado. "_encontrado_". Encontrar a alguien siempre implica a por lo menos dos personas, una que se esconda y otra que la busque. Sí. Misaki apenas lo buscaba 1 de las 10 veces que él se escapaba y cuando más tiempo pasaba esa probabilidad se reducía. _"Porque estoy pensando en esto". _Y casi sin darse cuenta se encontró así mismo sentado en ese mismo lugar. Después que se unió a Sector 4 nunca más había vuelto de nuevo. Que había cambiado? Muchas cosas, la más importante era que Misaki ya no estaba. Cerca o lejos. Él no sabía nada, muerto tal vez? Era una posibilidad. "_MALDITO SUOH MIKOTO" _murmuro apretando fuertemente la posesión entre sus manos.Por primera vez en su vida pensó que odiaba sinceramente a ese tipo. Si su objetivo alguna vez, en algún momento, por un solo segundo fue alejar a Misaki de él, por fin el hijo de puta lo había logrado.

3 Meses, 2 semanas, 5 dias y 4 horas después:

"_Sin avances, Capitán Munakata"_ Esto es lo que reporto el tercero al mando al rey azul, cuando se le pregunto tanto el caso de la búsqueda o aparición de la ex vanguardia de Homra como la búsqueda de la strain y el perro negro. Claro que el segundo caso era el que más le interesaba al Rey Azul, esos dos habían aparecido por los alrededores de shizume city y causaron unos cuantos disturbios, además que el poder de la strain es uno que se debe de tener bajo control. El primer caso, por otro lado, quedo congelado en la nada, pero en el interior de Reisi Munakata también tenía curiosidad, le divertía en cierta manera ver como uno de su subordinado a pesar de tener montones de trabajo, seguía aceptando cada vez más con el objetivo de tener a su disposición las herramientas suficientes para su búsqueda. Se preguntaba hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por un caso que ahora no tiene la más mínima importancia para el Sector 4, aunque tampoco estaba del todo olvidado. _"Bien, sigue trabajando"_ había dicho con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Por otra parte, Saruhiko cada vez estaba más ansioso, nunca, desde conoció a Misaki, ni siquiera cuando él se alejó, había estado tanto tiempo sin él. A Misaki se lo había tragado la tierra, logro obtener información de algunas peleas que al parecer este había tenido con algunas pequeñas bandas al Sur, algo apartado de la ciudad, bastante lejos del territorio de Homra, pero esto no decía nada. Esas peleas fueron hace meses, casi algunas semanas apenas se fue. Cuando el todavía no tenía la más mínima idea de esto. Ahora mismo podría estar más lejos aún. Eso lo dejaba con nada. El tipo ruidoso, que producía disturbios hacia donde quisiera que fuera, había desaparecido en los más profundos de los silencios. Deseo estar en la escuela media, en ese entonces Misaki era tan fácil de leer como un libro, si esto hubiese ocurrido en esa época, él lo encontraría en tan solo horas. Este era su karma, el hecho de alejarse de Misaki, hacia también que no supiese en que mierda pasaba por su cabeza cuando se fue. Estaba siendo golpeado por la misma piedra que el tiro, nunca imagino que se devolvería después de tanto tiempo.

Él sabía que no tendría que seguir con esto, Ana le había dicho desde un principio que era inútil, pero el necesitaba verlo, nunca supo bien qué, pero Misaki tenía algo que él quería, que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Era una maldita obsesión que lo arrastraba y que nunca tendría fin. Muchas veces pensó que tal vez matar a Misaki de una vez por todas lo solucionaría, pero cuando estaba decidido a esto siempre su cuerpo lo traicionaba y simplemente solo habría heridas sin ninguna consecuencia mortal para su oponente. Al ver que esto se repetía constantemente creyó que si llevaba al límite de su cordura a Misaki de tal manera que su vida estaría en peligro entonces él no tendría posibilidad de arrepentirse y las consecuencias se traducirían a que uno de los dos moriría. Lo peor de este plan fue el hecho que con el tiempo empezó a disfrutar de estos encuentros y también de la idea mortal de matar y ser asesinado por Misaki. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la ira de Misaki era su maldita droga en la cual uno se perdía pero también cuando desaparecía se convertía en una absurda depresión. Para Saruhiko que siempre se sentía deprimido o como él lo llamaba aburrido de este desgraciado mundo, era insoportable, el trabajo lo distraía pero no era suficiente. Si no encontraba a Misaki pronto se volvería un demente. Más de una vez trato de recordar como lo hacía antes de conocer a ese chico de ojos almendrados, pero era inútil, no podía recordar nada.

"_Misaki, cuánto tiempo más?" _Se froto la sien sin resultado alguno para terminar con el dolor en su cabeza.

"Fushimi-kun" Miro a su subordinado con nada de emoción, casi con una amenaza escrita en la cara. A esto Yujiro Benzai reacciono dando unos pasos atrás, retrocediendo casi inconscientemente, cuando por fin recompuso la compostura, suspiro y dijo "Lo siento, pero tenemos noticias de Domyoji que dice haber notado que el ex clan rojo a estado movilizándose más de la usual"

"Movilizándose? Se especificó, a dónde?"

"Bueno, han estado esparcidos por un tiempo, pero al parecer hay una reunión en su antiguo refugio, el Bar Homra"

"Se sabe algo más de esta reunión, como cuál es su intensión?"

"Bueno, Domyoji dijo que Enomoto logro oír un rumor, aunque no hay una confirmación."

"Que rumor?"

"Si, escucho por un grupo que se dirigía hacia ahí, algo como; que cuando lo vieran, si estaba bien matarían a ese desgraciado, no sabían de quien se trataba pero después de eso escucho a otro decir que dudaría que realmente podría hacer algo así ya que estaban hablando después de todo de su ex vanguardia."

"que?"

"Aja, al parecer se estaban refiriendo a Yata Misaki, el tipo que se fue apenas su Rey murió, pero todavía esta cuestión está en duda, nosotros tenemos bien vigilado los alrededores, no es posible que ese tipo haya pasado así como así sin que nos diéramos por enterados."

"Bien, espero que realmente te equivoques" Ante esta última frase Benzai no sabía cómo reaccionar _"que me equivoque?"_ pensó _"¿con que?" _Sin saber cómo responder atino a decir.

"Si, señor" Ante la confusión de su subordinado, Saruhiko sonrió tan solo un poco, la verdad se sentía mucho mejor, su humor realmente había mejorado.

"Avisa a la comandante, tenemos que tener una confirmación"

"Entendido" con una reverencia el soldado de menor rango se marchó a continuar con su trabajo.

TO BE CONTINUE…

Hey!

Por fin terminado el capítulo 3.

Quiero decir que me gusta mucho Mikoto y también creo que Saru nunca lo odio, pero supongo que en este capítulo el solamente quería culpar a alguien por la desaparición de Misaki y solamente desvió su odio hacia él mismo por no poder permanecer cerca de Misaki a Mikoto que pobrecito no tenía nada que ver. U.U!

También, apareció Munakata que en los próximos capítulos va a ser alguien esencial por así decirlo, este personaje casi nunca me gustó mucho, es un tipo inteligente que tiene cierta afición por conocer la vida de sus subordinados, pero siempre me pareció que nunca se interesó por ellos sino que lo hacía como una forma de divertirse así mismo. Una forma de distracción nada más. "Los reyes solamente se atraen por ellos mismos." Esa frase me quedo grabada. Jaja, pero eso sí, admiro indiscutiblemente su forma de pelear, creo que la pelea de el con Kuroh fue la mejor de toda la serie.

Por otro lado, tengo malas noticias, me voy a tardar para continuar el fanfics, rindo finales y voy a estar a full estudiando. El próximo es de Yata, si puedo en 1 semana lo subo, pero si ando mal por lo menos 3 semanas. Lo siento! :s


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4- Perdido y encontrado

Está de vuelta, después de largos meses transcurridos -que si le preguntarían cuantos, el no sabría responder con seguridad- Volvió.

El piso que pisa es tan conocido; el ambiente es tan tranquilizador; las calles que lo vieron pasar tantas veces antes, lo abrazan mientras mantiene el paso para por fin llegar a ese Bar tan conocido. Siempre pensó, desde el día que se marchó, en el momento que volvería.

Tenía que solucionar tantas cosas, tenía que ser mejor, más fuerte. Tirar sus temores muy lejos de él. Había ido a enfrentarlos.

…o0o…

7 meses atrás

"_Lo siento"_

Como explicar lo que sintió; una patada en medio del estómago? Esa que te quita el aire, te deja indefenso y piensas en morir. Bueno, puede ser que sea una buena alegoría de un sentimiento reprimido. Algo que realmente no comprendía bien, después de todo. Pero sus pies le avisaron que tenía que irse de ese bar al que tanto aprecia; alejarse de sus amigos que eran su familia.

Avanzar, ser fuerte, madurar.

No sabía, bien el por qué, pero él confiaba en Totsuka-san. Aunque este siempre se mantenía al margen de todo, fue un gran observador. Había sido el primero de todos, aunque todavía no lo era, en llamar rey a Mikoto-san. Eso era suficiente para que Yata pueda creer en cada palabra que Totsuka-san digiera. Aunque por eso, también muchas veces, fue tomado por tonto y cayó en ridículo ante sus camaradas. Pero esto era distinto. Muy distinto.

A unos 3 kilómetros, después de salir de su departamento, cogió los trozos de papel y prometió ser diferente, mientras los rompía y el viento los hacia danzar de un lado a otro.

"_Que ardan" _dijo y los papeles se consumieron hasta ser la nada misma.

…

Y corrió, nuevamente, corrió hacia él.

En ese momento, el diría _"de forma inconsciente". _Pero picaban, de forma extraña, las palabras en su mente;

"_Él tiene parte de tu corazón"_

No había necesidad de un nombre, sabia de quien carajo se trataba; ese mono de mierda que lo traiciono. Que dejo su lado sin decir una palabra antes… lo recuerda, ese día en el callejón no cuenta; el solo escupió veneno en su rostro.

Aunque le dolió como nunca antes le había dolido cualquier cosa en toda su vida, no lo demostró. Con el puño cerrado, arrancándose a jirones la piel de sus palmas, trago el amargo sabor del dolor y se resignó a lo que vendría. _"te matare" _había dicho entre tanta confusión. Si confusión, porque nunca logro entender. Aun así, se mantuvo fuerte, hasta ahora, porque tenía a Mikoto-san y a Homra a su lado, pero todo se estaba desvaneciendo entre sus manos. Como las gotas de sangre, que ese día, se estrellaron contra la grava.

Fue hacia él, corrió. Solo quería verlo; observar nuevamente en lo que se había convertido; en el sujeto que ya no reconocía. Eso se dijo y se convenció. Y así fue, miro tranquilamente desde unos cuantos metros como los azules se desplazaban en esas camionetas. No estaba. Pero aun así, siguió observando.

Hacia frio, después de todo estaba nevando de nuevo, como lo hizo las dos noches anteriores. Los nudillos de sus manos se encontraban rojas; por el viento que lo azotaba; igual que su nariz y sus mejillas. Estaba patéticamente indefenso en frente del enemigo y no le importó, solo quería mirar una vez más.

Era raro, hasta absurdo que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, claro estaban ocupados. La señora de pechos grandes, no terminaba de tirar órdenes a lo loco y los desgraciados de los subordinados iban corriendo de un lado a otro, como si pudieran perder el alma si no lo hicieran. _"El diablo"_ pensó, esa mujer tenía mucho en común con Kusanagui-san, llego a la conclusión que por eso se llevaban tan bien y sonrió un poco. Que sonrisa tan amarga.

"Buenos Días" Escucho detrás de él. Lo tomo desprevenido. Sus sentidos estaban escasos después de tantos días en vela. Y a eso sumarle la bronca que nunca pudo disipar. Las 2 últimas semanas fueron destructivos tanto para su cuerpo como para su interior.

"Eh…?" Miro detrás de él. Y con todo el asombro posiblemente en cualquier caso, su rostro se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

Su interior comenzó a arder; su desdicha se esfumo en un segundo; y la ira lo invadió. Ese tipo era quien mato a Mikoto-san.

Aunque horas atrás, mientras se encontraban debajo del puente, cuando Yata grito, en medio de lágrimas, que deberían vengarse y matar al desgraciado del Rey azul, Kusanagui-san le dijo _"Era inevitable… nuestro Rey sabia su destino"_. La calma, no apareció en el rostro de Yata por lo que Kusanagi-san, otra vez se lo aclaro; _"Él nos salvó del poder destructivo de Mikoto, no hay que agradecérselo pero tampoco culparlo; cálmate y enfrenta los hechos."_

Si, él también había visto a lo lejos como la espada de Damocles se destruyó en pedazos y caía hacia el suelo. Además, no había nadie que no allá escuchado sobre el rumor del cráter Kagutsu. Solo que Yata nunca lo acepto. "_Algo así, jamás le pasaría a Mikoto-san."_ Se mintió así mismo; mientras veía con los días como la espada de Damocles poco a poco se desgastaba. Aun así, a él no le hubiera importado morir junto a su Rey.

"Que sorpresa, un Clansmenn rojo aquí" Otra vez le recordaba su presencia.

"tch" Supo también, lleno de frustración, que él no era un contrincante para un Rey. Horas atrás, no le hubiese importado una mierda, pero ahora había hecho una promesa "Solo vine a ver el lugar en donde Mikoto-san murió" contesto, tratando de evitar mirar la cara de ese tipo. Tampoco es como que le iba a decir la verdad. Aunque no se trataba de una mentira. No del todo.

"mmm… tu Rey fue un buen Rey, después de todo." Porque sentía que ese desgraciado estaba tratando de consolarlo, el no necesitaba esto. Sabía perfectamente quien fue su Rey, lo genial e impresionante que era. No necesitaba a nadie quien se lo recordara.

No… directamente, no necesitaba a nadie. _"Ese estúpido que se quede aquí para el resto de su vida, después de todo yo ya no lo conozco."_ Miro una vez más, donde los azules estaban haciendo inventarios y cosas por el estilo, seguramente sobre la destrucción de la escuela. La policía había llegado y también pudo observar algunos "conejos" por parte del clan Dorado. Sin darse cuenta el sol salió despejando las nubes que hace momentos lo torturaban. _"todo cambio tan rápido... mmm?"_

Se rindió, ya no quería verlo, su necesidad había desistido "_Parte de mi corazón?..." _pensó con amargura. _"Entonces me lo voy a arrancar y a entregárselo a los perros." _Rio. _"Maldito."_

Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver por donde vino, se enfrentó con la desagradable –según el- cara del rey azul, parecía pensar, por su expresión, que había visto algo muy interesante. Se maldijo otra vez, por bajar la guardia y sentirse tan vulnerable. Y salió de su campo de visión, sin decir más.

Cuando pasaba por el puente de la isla, se sacó su reloj, el que tanto apreciaba y lo tiro al mar. Era su despedida, jamás había borrado el número de ese hijo de puta. Este era su adiós a lo que fueron alguna vez. Ya no tendría esperanza, no buscaría más una respuesta sincera que nunca llegara.

Volvió a correr. Dejando promesas atrás, convenciéndose que podría hacerlo solo. Y que volvería mucho más fuerte de lo que fue. No la basura que era ahora. Ahora no llegaba a más que una mierda si podía, era una simple sombra; lleno de dolor acumulado, su cuerpo pesaba y ya ni siquiera era rápido. Ahora, él era las cenizas que Mikoto-san dejo atrás.

…o0o…

Tiempo después

Caía otra noche más, cuantas? Sin conciencia, nadie tiene el sentido de cuando pueden pasar. Solo pasan y ya! Son solo un descanso del día; el reloj natural que nos avisa que el tiempo está pasando… mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera preferiría. Los que saben apreciarlo se quedan alagados una noche más significa un día más, los que no lo hacen se sienten traicionados, una noche más significa un día menos, una oportunidad menos que se desperdició, un día menos de vida...

Mirar atrás alguna vez le sirvió a alguien para ir hacia adelante?

…o0o…

"_Fuerte… _

…_Ser fuerte, Que se supone que significa? Quiero ser fuerte, tanto y tan admirable como a quien yo admiro… _

…_a quien yo admiraba. Se supone que es lo que tengo que hacer… ser alguien más, alguien que no conozca el miedo, que salte más alto que todos los demás. Eso es lo que elegí en mi vida. Ser alguien sin miedos, alguien que sobreviva…_

_Entonces…_

…_porque parece que estoy huyendo?"_

"ha… haa… ha…"

"_Duele, duele ver y oír, duele vivir… mientras otros no están más conmigo; duele seguir adelante; no puedo correr; ni caminar más"_

"haaa… ha… haa…"

"_y caigo, cada vez más profundo. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de estar solo… no quiero esto."_

Fue lo último que pensó antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, era la tercera vez que caía de esta manera, desde que se fue. Se podría decir que estas últimas semanas fueron más que crueles para él. Había una meta que alcanzar, pero no sabía qué hacer para poder llegar a ella. Perdió el rumbo de sus deseos. En algún lugar, ya no supo sobrevivir. Esto lo hizo sumamente desgraciado y volátil. La desesperación que lo invadió, no le dio descanso.

Frustrado, se le hizo más difícil ver hacia adelante… pero volver atrás ya era una opción. No, el no volvería atrás.

Entonces hizo lo único que sabía hacer; lo que según él podía controlar; lo que le salía más que natural; pelear, romper, destrozar, quemar. Pago las consecuencias por eso, también. Ahora yacía en un charco de sangre, adolorido, debajo de un puente. Pero este, no le hacía competencia al dolor que se encontraba en su corazón.

La soledad era mucho más difícil de lo que pensó. En realidad, si se detenía a pensar, nunca estuvo completamente solo. Por lo que no sabía cómo confrontarse a ella.

…A pesar de todo era débil.

La debilidad que el tanto odia, ahora, recae en algo que él nunca juzgo de sí mismo, y con el transcurso del tiempo, a pesar que era algo que tanto lo caracterizaba; era algo, que sin saber a ciencia cierta, le trajo tantos disgustos…

… Yata Misaki era un completo idiota en cuanto a sentimientos se refería.

Esto hasta él lo tenía claro; no sabía cómo enfrentar a los demás emocionalmente. Su habilidad era nula; porque la naturaleza de su ser hizo que naciera como una persona simple. Toda emoción que sentía la expulsaba como si de veneno se tratara; si sentía feliz él sonreía; si estaba triste el lloraría; si se encontraba molesto, él le sacaría la pulpa a todo lo que se le cruzara en su camino. Simple. Como un niño inocente que no sabría cómo mentir. Por esto nunca se preocupó en tratar de controlarse y evitaba todo aquello que le producía, aunque sea, un leve dolor de cabeza.

Según algunos era una virtud, pero según otros era su maldita condena. Porque por ser así, también se podría decir que, era una persona fácil de engañar. Aunque con el tiempo, después de tanta mentira e hipocresía tragada y con ello la pura decepción del mundo; pudo desarrollar un sexto sentido el cual le podía decir, en cuanto hablaba con alguien, quien era sincero y quién no.

Apenas después de eso conoció a Saru. Él era tan agrio como un limón pero aun así era sincero; todo lo que salía de su boca era prácticamente una patada en el culo pero aun así a Yata le gustaban sus palabras; porque estas no estaban llenas de malicia, ni mentiras y ni siquiera sarcasmo. Solo hubo algunas veces en las cuales el trataría de ocultarle cosas pero por alguna razón podía leer sus intenciones claramente, por ello Yata supo que podía confiar en ese tipo y así lo mantuvo cerca de él. El realmente pensó que Saru seria el tipo de persona que siempre estaría a su lado. El tipo de persona en la cual él podía confiar.

Pero no duro mucho, las personas cambian con el tiempo. Nunca estuvo seguro si el que cambio fue él o fue Saru. Pero las cosas cambiaron; Ya no podía ver su claridad, todo era brumoso y hasta frio cuando estaba con ese sujeto. Era incómodo. Hasta molesto, se podría decir. Aun así, él pensó que podría sobrellevarlo. Esto ocurrió después que se unieron a Homra.

El mentiría si digiera que lo que lo atrajo en primer lugar no era el poder sorprendente que tendría los miembros del clan, eso fue lo que lo atrajo, pero solo al principio. Su Rey, Mikoto-san, él pudo ver su alma, lo sintió, era un hombre sincero. Cualquiera puede decir al verlo que el solamente lo seguía ciegamente. Como un perro que va detrás de su dueño; pero nunca fue así del todo; Yatagarasu como se hizo llamar, tenía una habilidad y esa era su buena visión, pudo ver a un hombre inmerso en la soledad que a pesar de tener un poder inmensurable trataba de proteger a otros sin aceptar nada a cambio. Mikoto-san era un héroe, uno que nunca pensó que podría existir. Le devolvió la esperanza. En ese momento el decidió que no importara lo que pasara en el futuro él lo seguiría, si era el último héroe en este mundo él lo seguiría y seguiría su causa sin nada que reprochar, porque Mikoto-san era su salvador y a pesar que él no había pedido nada a cambio, él tenía mucho que dar.

Durante mucho tiempo, deseo desde el fondo de su corazón_ "quiero ser como Mikoto-san" _pero el mundo al parecer no podía aceptar a alguien como él, como un héroe. Ahora, después de estas semanas, había caído en cuenta; era demasiado estúpido.

…o0o…

"Abuelo!" Un niño de aproximadamente 8 años dijo mientras observaba detenidamente por arriba del pequeño barranco que constituía el pasaje del rio, algo que parecía ser una persona. Tal vez todavía no estaba convencido, por que seguía mirando con tanto detenimiento y hasta se pegó peligrosamente a la vieja y gastada baranda de seguridad, en medio de una torrencial lluvia.

"¿Qué pasa?" Acudió su abuelo, al ver al imprudente muchachito, desde la tienda, desvalorar su suerte. "Hey!" y lo agarró del brazo con fuerza, para traerlo nuevamente más cerca al lado seguro del límite impuesto por una cosa tan inútil.

"Espera… mira, hay alguien allí..!" En ese momento, se podría decir que el viejo no fue más sabio que el niño ya que se abalanzo prácticamente en el mismo lugar del que había sacado al más pequeño. Pero, que se podría decir, es cuestión de sangre.

"ooh… llama a tu hermana" En cuanto termino decir eso, el niño dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la figura de quien debía ir a buscar, completamente empapada. Claro, no parecía muy contenta ante la imagen del vejete colgado ahí. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Se podría decir que ella era la única persona prudente en su familia. "que diab…!" iba a exclamar algo pero la cara de su hermano parecía algo seria, por lo que decidió escuchar antes de atacar "eh? Que paso?"

"Mira, hermana! Alguien..! Se lo va a llevar la corriente del rio." Y el niño señalo con una voz alarmante, hacia el trecho oscuro que se encontraba debajo del puente.

"yo voy, voy a ir..!" logro decir, sin pensarlo dos veces, casi saltando por esa baranda. No era hora de pensar.

"Espera, no vas a poder sola!" Exclamo su abuelo.

"mmm…" Se detuvo en seco, era una chica, algo fuerte, sí. Pero no tanto. Además era peso muerto, más el peso del agua, las cuentas no estaban a su favor; _"ojala que no esté muerto"_ pensó, pero si estaba vivo. No podría con él, no era una hormiga después de todo. "Qué hacer? Mmm… cierto! Toyo… ve y avísales a los gemelos" El pequeño quedo quieto y miro a su abuelo en busca de aprobación. "ve…! corre!"

"si!" y salió disparado sin perder un minuto más…

TO BE CONTINUE…

Hey!

Espero les haya gustado! Siento haberme tardado tanto ; _ ;"

Después de todo, tuve de esos días en que no sabes cómo seguir, quiero decir sabia como quería que vaya la historia, pero la forma de presentarla se me hizo tan difícil. Por eso estuve avanzando los otros capítulos… por lo que espero actualizar mucho más rápido.

También espero, para esta semana, presentar otros 2 fics de Sarumi, que van a ser más cortos. Van a ser como una forma de remendar la falta de interacción de Saru y Yata que en este fics se está haciendo esperar. (Pero vale la pena, quiero creer…jaja!)

El primero "Mi condena", lo tengo re avanzado, me falta arreglarle un par de cosas pero como al principio iba a ser un one-shot; que se explayo a 6 capitulo /: S jaja/ más o menos está hecho. Y el otro "Dolorosos ayeres"(Si soy malditamente mala con los títulos, pero una vez que los decidí no los pienso cambiar) que a pesar que parece más dramático que el anterior, es todo lo contrario. Posiblemente hasta sea un Lemon, pero todavía no estoy segura. Es como: no me animo…jaja! Lo estuve pensando demasiado, es más para Día Cero también, un par de escenas eróticas no le hacen daño a nadie :P. jaja

Ya sé, estoy súper productiva, pero que puedo hacer, después de leer el nuevo adelanto de -Lost small world- fue como woooww! Felicidad absoluta! Además, por fin la espera se está haciendo cada vez más corta; 1ro de abril sale, completita, completita! Vamos a poder dejar de hacer suposiciones y ver realmente que es lo que sintió saru cuando se fue de Homra. Ehhhh! Aunque, después, me apachurre un poco con el 4to capítulo de –K: the days blue.- fue como: la conferencia, Saru te odio!… jaja! Bueno, tal vez no tanto así, pero sentí que mi corazoncito se estrujaba un poquito.

Espero poder seguir estos proyectos, pronto comienzo la Facu y se va a ser tan difícil. UHH, ya toy transpirando! Pero créanme cuando les digo que me siento muy feliz cuando recibo sus comentarios. Es como si me felicitaran por mi cumpleaños; no sé, es difícil de describir… Las adoro!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Dos opciones.

…

Todavía no lo recuerda muy bien. Pero está completamente seguro que estuvo a punto de perderse entre sus ambiciones y debilidades. Fue débil y lo reconoce, aunque siempre que lo hace un sabor agrio recorre su garganta. Fue estúpido, también, al pensar que estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. Aun así, nunca fue una persona reflexiva pero lo estaba intentando y mucho últimamente.

Ahora que está enfrente de esta fachada de color bermellón profundo y de estilo inglés, con su característico cartel rodeando la esquina que la hace ver mucho más imponente de lo que es. La sonrisa en la cara no lo abandona ni por un segundo; como un flash, sobre sus retinas, algunas imágenes fugaces hicieron que se acordara de la primera vez que vio el local desde afuera y la sensación de emoción era tan similar que le dieron escalofríos; cosquillas dentro de su estómago resurgieron, aunque un vacío todavía se hacía presente. Claro que aquella vez estaba acompañado, había alguien a su lado para compartir todo aquello, pero ya hacía mucho de todo eso. Tiempo como sucesos ocurridos.

Se regañó.

A pesar que había olvidado ciertas cuestione s-que no quiere volver a recordar- no entendía por qué todavía esas sensaciones pesaban. Capaz fue por lo increíblemente vigilado que parecía estar Shizume City, desde que llego cada 10 esquinas había una de esas camionetas azules vigilando o buscando quien sabe qué. Solo trato de sortearlos para evitar complicaciones, después se informaría mejor de la situación. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, era de esperar que apenas Homra perdería su fuerza _"ellos"_ aprovecharían la oportunidad para apropiarse de su territorio. Se odio a sí mismo por nunca pensar en las consecuencias, en lo que vendría después, en ser tan egoísta y creer que él era lo más importante en ese momento.

Pero ya no era el momento para pensar en eso, no importaba si se arrepentía o no. Solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde. Observando el paraje tan familiar; Se preguntó cómo fue que estuvo tanto tiempo sin pisar este piso, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntó cuánto había cambiado este lugar y las personas que ahora tendrían que estar en su interior. Él, estaba seguro, había cambiado demasiado.

Cuando estuvo a punto de pisar el primer peldaño de las 3 escaleras de la entrada, la puerta se abre dejándolo inmóvil al frente de esta. Se sorprende ver que el tipo rubio, que lo recordaba como mayormente era; un panzón con barba y lentes de sol.- estaba distinto, pero obvio, era verano: estaba delgado, con ese pelo largo y la presencia de una estrella de cine con los condenados destellos por donde mirara "_maldición!_" insulto un poco ante la típica imagen del protagonista sacado de un manga shoujo delante de él ;- Este sale y lo mira por 2 segundos; Cuando Yata por fin estuvo a punto de decir algo, le gana la palabra, pero para su sorpresa; lo único que sale de la boca del rubio es…

"Aaahh, tú! debes venir por el empleo, no es así?" y hace relucir esa deslumbrante sonrisa que Yata siempre odio en esta época del año.

"Eh?" frunce el ceño, pero momentos después recuerda. Sonríe y asiente sin decir palabra.

"Es un poco tarde, pero entra." Y le indica el paso como si realmente no lo conociera.

Mira el piso y sigue sus pasos hasta, por fin, entrar al Bar.

…

Una hora después. Izumo envía una cadena de mensajes.

"Nuestra vanguardia finalmente ha vuelto a casa."

Y apaga el celular antes que caiga toda una lluvia de llamadas y mensajes. Mañana sería un día largo en verdad. Pero antes de eso tendría que tener una larga conversación con la persona en frente de él.

…o0o…

4 meses y 2 semanas atrás

…

Un alborotado y doloroso runrún retumbaba en sus oídos. Sus parpados todavía se encuentran pegados sin intención de abrirse por el momento. Aunque no entiende nada a su alrededor, se siente cálido, bastante húmedo pero cálido. A comparación de hace mucho tiempo ya. Su cuerpo no tiembla. Los sueños recurrentes que tiene lo atormentan; llamas y fuego por donde vea. Es increíble, que el poder que tanto ama le produzca también tanto miedo, este desequilibrio emocional le está causando demasiado sensaciones incomprensibles. Sabe cómo se siente la sensación en su cuerpo del fuego crecer en su interior, de su cuerpo arder. Pero esto ya no es de la misma manera, últimamente este fuego crece sin frontera alguna, sin nada que lo detenga y se lo traga sin escape alguno. Él se funde en este y desaparece en un infinito sin retorno. Pero ahora no está soñando o eso cree, todo es real, todo parece real. Y si es un sueño, piensa en _"por fin un respiro."_

…

Por otro lado, 5 personas, no muy contentas por diversas razones, se mantenían en debate. A pesar del susto que hace unas pocas horas enfrentaron al tratar de rescatar…

"algo que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros" había declarado Runa, la mayor de los gemelos – pero como la mayoría manda, término resignándose ante la triste idea de que su hermano en última instancia, para su desgracia tiene tan buen corazón, se tiraría el solo a salvarlo. Ahora, por fin a salvo y empapados por la lluvia torrencial de finales del invierno y principios de la primavera. Había otro asunto que resolver que para su desgracia no era cambiarse y salir del frio tortuoso que ahora sentía.

"Hey! No pueden, no lo voy a aceptar en mi casa…" casi se sintió como un grito amenazador ante los demás, pero fue dicho con un gesto insidioso que tal vez por el estado en el que se encontraba, no tuvo mucho éxito.

"Cálmate" La agarro su hermano, que la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que tenían que tener cuidado, Mientras le tendía una toalla.

"Por favor" Ayaka, una niña de aproximadamente 18 años, vecina de estos, nieta del vegete y hermana mayor del niño imprudente atino a decir. "Hoy viene mi papá, si lo encuentra en casa se va a armar tremendo lio. Por favor!" Pero Runa no era nada idiota conocía los trucos que Ayaka_ "la farsante" _hacia siempre que quería algo, habían sido vecinos desde hace años y el tiempo la hizo inmune de los caprichitos y teatritos de Ayaka "Mira me arrodillo, me arrodillo!"

"No y no!" Replico. Habían traído a su casa a un extraño, que sabía acarrearía problemas por donde se lo viese "No es nuestro asunto… fuimos y te ayudamos. Prácticamente arriesgamos nuestras vidas, para salvar a esa cosa" y apunto despectivamente la "cosa" que estaba tirada en el sillón. _"Arruinando mi sillón"_ pensó tristemente.

"shuu! cállense" el abuelo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero aun así los demás hicieron caso. Había estado atendiendo al chico con ayuda de Toyo. Por suerte no presentaba más que desnutrición, hipotermia por el frio helado del agua y algunos golpes y heridas poco profundas pero nada más serio de lo que pensó que era en realidad por el estado de su ropa. "Runa sabes que no te lo pediríamos si no tuviéramos otra opción" e hizo esa cara de preocupación y lástima que tan bien le salía.

"Hermana, por mí no hay problema… podríamos acomodarnos" como siempre su hermano cayo redondo.

"No Hikari, de ninguna manera!" Pero ella no sería tan fácil de convencer "Y tú, Ayaka quítate, no me das lastima"

"Por favor..!" insistió con ojos llorosos.

"Runa si tú no lo haces, mi hijo podría echarme de la casa junto a ese chico y no dudes que la primera puerta que tocare será la tuya"

"_Mostrando la verdadera cara vejete"_ Pensó. "Será la primera puerta que toques pero no la que se abra" agrego con un tono acre en sus palabras.

"Sssshhhhuuuu! Parece que está despertando…" Toyo interrumpió, mientras estaba sentado en el piso observando fijamente al sillón.

…

Apenas intento moverse, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensionaron pidiéndole un descanso. Aun así, necesitaba ver alrededor e hizo un esfuerzo gigantesco para por fin abrir sus ojos. La escena frente a si, era totalmente extraña. Por alguna razón se encontraba rodeado de personas. Entonces entendió de donde provenía ese ruido molesto que fue incrementándose como eco en su cabeza. El no recuerda bien el porqué, pero sabe que no debe estar en este lugar. Trata de levantarse rápidamente pero la cabeza le de vuelta, sus piernas no le responden y sin siquiera percatarse se encuentra otra vez tendido, pero ahora, cae directamente al suelo, perdiendo nuevamente la consciencia con el impacto.

…

Todos en la habitación quedan petrificados en su lugar, no saben bien la razón pero se sintió como si estuvieran viendo caminar por primera vez a niño o algo así. Después de un momento, cuando caen en cuenta de lo ocurrido Ayaka y Hikari van a levantarlo para ponerlo nuevamente sobre el sillón.

Runa pensativamente por un momento agrega "Esta bien, que se quede" todos se sorprenden y no entienden muy bien el repentino cambio de actitud, pero tampoco se animan a preguntar el por qué ¿? posiblemente podría arrepentirse si lo hicieran; Solo Hikari la mira y le sonríe. Eso la molesto "Pero tú te vas a hacer cargo de todo" y señalo al viejo, mientras entraba a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

…

Yata había estado 4 días inconsciente después de eso. Cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fue a un viejo dormitando sentado junto a la cama, en un cuarto que parecía ser de niña. Frunció el ceño, al tratar de recordar como había llegado hasta este lugar. Lo último que recordaba eran las peleas que tenía continuamente_. -Lo habían secuestrado?-… _no, que estupidez. Era absurdo hasta para él.

De pronto una niña de pelo largo y castaño; sonrisa coqueta; ojos grandes y celestes; bonita hasta donde se veía, se encontraba parada en el umbral mirándolo con la boca abierta y un vaso de agua en la mano. Sin aviso alguno, empezó a gritar de forma alborotada "está despierto!" se deshizo del vaso y se abalanzo a la cama sin ningún reparo en lo que hacía.

Con el grito su abuelo salto de su asiento del susto, casi como un gato los pocos pelos de su cabeza se irisaron. Mientras más gente parecía aparecer por detrás de la puerta minutos después; una chica y un chico que luego se enteraría serian; Runa y Hikaru, sus anfitriones, hermanos gemelos no idénticos, Y no solo en apariencia sus personalidades también eran todo lo contrario; Runa era seria y siempre se mantenía a distancia de Yata, como queriendo evitar algo. Mientras que Hikaru era amable y sociable, pero si se ponía a pensar hasta ahora tampoco se acercaba demasiado.

En fin, Ayaka – la niña que se abalanzo prácticamente arriba de el- lo abrazo con la fuerza suficiente como para quitarle el aire, aunque también hizo que se sonrojara profundamente y se quedara paralizado en shock hasta que escucho "Yupi, por fin tengo una hermana!"

"eh?"_ qué diablos! como responder ante eso..? _Estaba seguro si cierta persona, que luchaba por olvidar, hubiese escuchado ese comentario no dejaría de molestarlo con esto durante un mes entero.

"Quítate Ayaka, lo estás asustando" La había apartado su abuelo después de recomponerse del casi pre infarto que su nieta le había provocado.

Pero ya era tarde, para ese entonces Yata había cambiado su descripción de bonita a molesta de un solo golpe. Y con el tiempo pensó que no se había equivocado, siempre lo elogiaba diciendo que por sus rasgos y lo lindo que era podía hacerse pasar por una linda chica sin mucho esfuerzo si no fuera tan grosero. Se puso aun peor cuando les dijo su nombre. Cada vez que le pedía, con toda la caballerosidad y paciencia –solo porque se trataba de una mujer y era también lo poco que le dejaba expresar su tartamudeo- que podía para dejar de llamarlo así, ella nunca cedió hasta que un día le había respondido con todo su entusiasmo _"¿porque? Si es hermoso!" _y sonrío de una manera muy peculiar e inocente. Yata que después de esto nunca más se enojó ni protesto, era molesto sí, pero iba a acostumbrarse. Después de todo Totsuka-san había dicho algo parecido.

Con el tiempo el deseo de irse aminoro. En un principio no pensaba en otra cosa; pero el hecho de pararse y sentir el fuerte pinchazo, el cual no le dejo mantenerse en pie correctamente, que anunciaba una lesión en la rodilla no le dejo otra opción que morderse las uñas ante la presión que el mismo se ejercía. Tenía la rótula dislocada, así no podía ir a ningún lado por un tiempo. No se acordó el momento en el cual ocurrió, igual sabía que se curaría tarde o temprano, después de todo se había encontrado en peores condiciones antes. Pero entre todo lo que venía a su cabeza golpeándolo como una lluvia de rocas recordó algo importante_; _

"_Mi patineta?"_ pregunto de pronto, fue su segunda pregunta después de _"donde estoy?"_

Todos se habían mirado entre sí, pero Ayaka fue la primera que respondió. _"Cuando te encontramos, estabas muy cerca del Rio y no tenías nada junto a ti." _Al no ver un rostro conforme, ella entendió que era algo importante que no sería capaz de consolar con una lamentable explicación, pero solo pudo agregar _"Tal vez la corriente se la llevo antes que te encontráramos." _

"_ah"_ sus facciones se tensaron, no pudo evitar sentirse incompleto, después de tantos años.

Entre todo esto el viejo le pregunto si tenía un lugar a donde ir, pero Yata solo respondió… "Creo que sí, pero no logro encontrarlo… todavía."

"quédate hasta que lo encuentres" y miro a Runa, que lo observaba con una expresión pacífica – algo que comúnmente no se daba- Así que un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió y agrego "o por lo menos hasta que tus heridas sanen"

…

Estaba agradecido pero no entendía porque lo ayudaron.

"no pienses mucho en ello" dijo Ayaka días después, dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras que atendía algunas de las heridas que luchaban por permanecer.

A Ayaka le gustaba la forma en como Yata reaccionaba al acercarse a él, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de las chicas a pesar de ser bastante lindo. Por otra parte le hacía recordar mucho a un gato callejero por ser tan arisco y tierno al mismo tiempo. La verdad su curiosidad desbordaba en demasía en frente del sujeto y se había ofrecido voluntariamente a la tarea de reemplazar a su abuelo en lo que concernía en atenderlo, después de que Runa dijo que no parecía ser peligroso.

Y con el tiempo –demasiado tiempo después- Yata también se había acostumbrado a tener a la chica a su lado. Era demasiado molesta a veces pero siempre parecía hacer todo para distraerlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo. Le contaba de su vida, aunque nunca preguntaba nada de la vida de Yata. Ella solo hacía preguntas indirectas de las cuales nunca esperaba respuesta alguna para seguir su perorata nuevamente. Esto le dio a Yata cabida para tener por lo menos una charla decente de vez en cuando con la niña.

"Tu-Tú me encontraste? Ese viejo dijo que gracias a ti me salvaron"

Ayaka sonrió ante la primera pregunta que Misaki había dicho en mucho tiempo "No, fue Toyo quien te encontró" y puso un dedo en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando en ese día "y yo no podría haberte salvado si Hikari no hubiese venido. Mierda que pasabas como los mil infiernos a pesar de ser tan corto… Runa por otra parte te quería dejar morir…jajaj"

Yata, que por un momento se enfrentó a su verdadera naturaleza, queriendo y deteniéndose para no golpear a Ayaka "Tú!…ah…" Ni insultarla podía. _Tan molesta._ Así que desvió su enojo rechinando un poco sus dientes para calmarse y preguntar "Esa chica…"

Y casi adivinando de quien se trataba Ayaka pregunto "Te gusta?" con un puchero infantil en la cara, aunque después se convirtió en una frenética carcajada.

"Q-QU-QUE?.. NO..!" Arremetió en un grito con la cara hecha un tomate. Por eso no preguntaba nada a Ayaka, al perecer disfrutaba molestarlo en cuanto tenía la oportunidad.

Después de unos minutos; superar la vergüenza y un poco el enfado Yata suspiro del cansancio y acomodo un poco el flequillo que le empezaba a llegar a los ojos, su cabello había crecido bastante en este tiempo que llevaba lejos de Shizume City. Suspiro nuevamente ante la repentina melancolía que sumergió en su corazón.

"Misaki-chan, dime…" Ayaka comenzó a decir con un poco de indecisión "pareces triste" ella sabía muy bien que quería saber pero nunca fue capaz de preguntar, hasta ahora "que fue lo que te paso?"

Yata repentinamente sorprendido por la inusual seriedad de Ayaka respondió "Gra.. Gracias" ante su preocupación, pero eso tampoco le obligaba a él a decir nada "pero eso no es de tu incumbencia" y desvió la mirada.

"Lo sé" y Ayaka pareció entristecer un poco.

Yata se odio y se insultó internamente por un momento. Por esto no hablaba con las niñas, eran tan fáciles de lastimar. "yoo… no, lo siento" No podía contra la culpabilidad que lo acecho.

"No te preocupes idiota" Ayaka sonrió nuevamente dándole un pequeño y suave golpe en el hombro con el puño.

Desde que la conoció, esa chica no parecía más que despreocupada e irresponsable, pero después de hablar con Toyo, el hermano pequeño y esos pequeños momentos donde inadvertidamente se encontraba seria, se dio cuenta de que solo era una fachada. Ella era quien se ocupaba de todo en su casa, mientras su padre trabajaba en la capital y regresaba solo los fines de semana. Hasta había renunciado a la universidad, teniendo mucho potencial para entrar en ella, porque no quería dejarlos solos. Como única mujer en su familia se hizo responsable de mantener su casa como un hogar, después que su madre murió. Tal vez había otras razones por las cuales ella lo llamo así el día que se despertó. No lo sabía muy bien, pero dejo de molestarse con ella y prácticamente término complaciéndola en todos juegos y burlas que llegaba a hacerle. Si Yata tendría que pensar en buenos momentos en donde olvidaba de un momento a otro sus problemas, seria en cuando Ayaka aparecía a visitarlo.

…

Una mañana Hikari vino a levantarlo para ir a desayunar y como siempre Runa apareció detrás de él, sin decir mucho, casi como una sombra. Ya era costumbre, pero le incomodaba la forma en el cual ella lo observaba.

"¿Cómo te siente?" Hikari pregunto.

Verdaderamente le impacto ver esos ojos celestes tan brillantes.

Entonces, miro hacia el costado, donde había un cuadro llenos de colores, verdes y grises, juntos, fusionándose unos con otros, tonos claros y oscuros, las sombras que aparecían y desaparecían, vagabundeaban de un lado a otro sin sentido alguno. No, no era un cuadro era una ventana que daba hacia la calle, _porque no podía diferenciarlos?_ Suspiro y después de un momento volvió la cara con una expresión aburrida de sus propios pensamiento "recuerdo lo que fui una vez, lleno de vida, de virtudes, de personas a mi alrededor…" no entendía mucho ni lo que decía. Se preguntó por qué este chico tenía la habilidad de hacerlo hablar tan fácilmente. De momento a otro se dio cuenta que sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la colcha de la cama, aunque había un ambiente tranquilo en la habitación "Siento… siento como si hubiera soñado, soñé tanto y durante tanto tiempo que cuando caí a un abismo me desperté de la peor manera posible" y tembló.

Como si Hikari no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada dijo "Estas aquí, esto no es un sueño" y sonrió "además, te preguntaba sobre tus heridas, con todas ellas no dudo que te caíste de un abismo…" Diciendo lo último casi como un chiste.

Yata se sintió extraño, algo no parecía estar bien y una frase se repitió en su cabeza _"mira más allá de las acciones" _una y otra vez_._ De pronto miro a Runa y se dio cuenta; estaba nerviosa.

Al encontrarse de frente con los ojos inquietos de Yata, ella suspiro "Hikari" dijo.

"…" Este le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada.

"Déjame que yo le ayudo" y miro a Yata "Tu... Yata Misaki" lo dijo como tratando de acordarse el nombre. "Estas perdido. No es así?" y dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse. "Pero, es mucho más fácil de lo que tú piensas, solo que sigues aferrándote a algo que ya no necesitas." Y luego agarro las manos de Yata y miro los nudillos blancos que lo evidenciaban "mira, estas aferrándote" y dio un trago largo, aunque no logro demostrar nada en su cara. Los ojos negros de Runa, eran todo lo contrarios a los de Hikari, eran un pozo oscuro sin retorno.

"De.. de que hablas..?" Yata estaba nervioso, bueno siempre que una chica se encontraba tan cerca se ponía nervioso, pero esto era algo distinto.

Ella de pronto se sobresaltó un poco, como si hubiera pasado algo pero después hizo una mueca de disgusto y agarro un hilo que se encontraba en la mesa de noche "míralo de esta manera" y lo desovillo en frente de el "tu rumbo está marcado, sin que lo veas sigues por donde este te lleva un sendero entre miles de otros que cruzan tu camino, porque las cosas están ahí _por algo_. Te chocas, controlas tu caída, te paras y puteas pero sigues adelante, porque detrás de ti ya no hay nadie" y de un tirón rompió el nudo que se había formado en el hilo.

"Hermana!" se acercó Hikari.

Pero Runa no se detuvo y siguió mientras volvía a ovillar lo que quedaba del hilo suelto "no mires atrás, no desees lo que ya no se puede recuperar, si se perdió si te perdiste lo único que funcionara va ser que logres despedirte para seguir hacia adelante. Sana esa herida que llevas por dentro. De otra forma no llegaras a ningún lado, ni para cumplir lo que te prometiste a ti mismo" y se paró nuevamente para mirar con superioridad hacia Yata "ni para cumplir lo que le prometiste a otros." Ante lo último Yata, salió de la burbuja en la que parecía haber estado desde que Hikari había entrado a la habitación, fue como despertar de un sueño, casi irreal "estas perdido, solo porque tú quieres estarlo… supéralo"

"Espera, Tu Como diablos sabes?" Yata la agarro de la muñeca y ella no pudo evitarlo. Yata sintió una presión en el pecho y sin aviso alguno comenzó a sollozar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Hermana" Hikari apoyo una mano en su hombro para que parara "puedes venir?"

"Tranquilo" Ella dijo temblando.

Hikari se dio cuenta pero aun así siguió. "Nosotros no deberíamos meternos en esto, ese chico y el, esa relación no es algo que se pueda descartar así como así."

"No depende de mí, el ya había tomado la decisión solo que no sabe cómo enfrentarlo." Se defendió.

"No. Tú no comprendes. Se está dejando llevar por el dolor." Decía Hikari, mientras la seguía con los ojos.

Runa que no parecía dejar el nerviosismo paro de golpe y se enfrentó a su gemelo "Lo viste, no es así?"

"…"

"No te involucres!" Grito.

"No fue intencionalmente"

"No lo hagas más" Y volvió a tranquilizarse con un suspiro "te hace mal, puedo sentirlo, entiendes? Él está acostumbrado a sus sentimientos por que ha estado viviendo con ellos durante mucho tiempo pero en ti es como una bomba que explota de un momento a otro." Agarro la mano de su gemelo y acaricio su palma con sus dedos "Tú no puedes hacer nada por él!" lo dijo con consuelo en su tono de voz.

"Entonces vas a hacer algo por el?" El apretó sus manos y las atrapo en un fuerte agarre.

"No, yo no quiero, ni tampoco puedo. Puedo sentirlo, él tiene algo distinto, algo que rechaza constantemente, que guarda en su interior, no es normal. Si lo intento siquiera..."

Y De la nada la puerta de entrada se abrió y mostro la sonrisa de Ayaka "Ya llegue…Misaki!"

"Espera Ayaka!" Hikari la detuvo antes que entre en la habitación.

"Que pasa?"

"Nada, Ayaka. Acompaña a Runa"

Runa no hizo más que obedecer, la que se tenía que ir era Ayaka, aunque ella no lo supiera "mmm Si!… Ayaka necesito que me ayudes con algo" y la arrastro del brazo hacia afuera.

…

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrar se apresuró a entrar a la habitación para encontrar a un Yata todavía angustiado, pero eso no impidió que este lo mirara con odio en sus ojos y preguntara…

"Que son?"

Hikari evito la pregunta innecesaria. Yata sabía que eran, así que paso a la otra cuestión "Mi hermana fue dura pero ella tiene razón, quiero decir; esa es una opción la que tu corazón quiere elegir. Pero no es la única" Yata pareció intrigado y lo dejo continuar "Hay círculos que tienen que cerrarse. No deberías estar aquí. Si quieres solucionar algo de eso, deberías volver."

"No...! Me voy a largar de este lugar pero… ¿Cuál es la otra opción?"

"Yata Misaki, tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarlo. A comparación de mi hermana yo creo que no deberías olvidar. Tus perdidas siempre van a doler, pero necesitas un descanso de ellas. Quédate hasta que pienses que vas a poder. No te lastimes tu solo, no olvides algo que es tan preciado para ti."

_Preciado?_ Quiso protestar pero no pudo hacerlo.

Era terco. Lo había decidido desde que se fue, no cambiaría de opinión pero todavía picaba. La mente no puede hacer nada cuando el corazón lo contradice tan descaradamente. No podía culpar a Totsuka- san y a Mikoto-san por dejarlo, pero si podía culpar a Saruhiko; porque de los 3 anteriores era el que lo había lastimado de forma consiente con todo lo que podía. Y nunca tuvo un mínimo atisbo de arrepentimiento hacia esto, si no que todo lo contrario siempre se encargaba de alimentar ese hoyo negro dentro de él.

Ahora que por fin después de tanto tiempo quiso pisar la realidad de esta situación, le hacía entender que desde que se fue nunca estuvo bien del todo, la incomodidad de ese sentimiento aguado y amargo luchaba por permanecer, ese sentimiento provocado por algo que quiso evitar desde hace mucho tiempo e ignoro hasta que la carta de Totsuka-san apareció ante él; El hecho de que él lo amaba, era amor maldita sea; el inútil sentimiento que Yata nunca pensó en sentir alguna vez y que no sabía cómo liberarse de él; por eso después de aceptarlo se dio cuenta porque nunca pudo odiarlo ni dejarlo ir. Pero la verdad es que fue y será imposible; era tarde, irónicamente lastimarse es la única forma en la que podían vivir. Como dijo Runa la mejor opción sería olvidar, volver y terminar de una vez por todas con este sentimiento. Basta de dudar.

Con un suspiro Hikari libero la tensión que se le acumulo en los hombros por la situación, parecía leer en el rostro la elección de Yata a lo que solo pudo decir…

"Si es eso lo que quieres, yo puedo serte de ayuda. Pero no te arrepientas después." Runa lo mataría, estaba seguro de eso. Meterse en asuntos de otros, lo habían prometido, nunca lo volverían a hacer.

Pero a pesar de lo que todos podían pensar, Hikari no era alguien que temiera ante las consecuencias de sus actos en cuanto se decidía por algo.

"Yo puedo hacer que olvides" Dijo en un tono plano.

Pero tampoco era el tipo de persona que complacía y tomaba las decisiones de los demás como las acertadas; y respetarlas era algo que tal vez nunca haría…

"_Que tu corazón olvide"_

…

To be continue…

…o0o…

Hey..!

Lo siento, me tarde demasiado también para este capítulo. U.U! Es el más largo, hasta la fecha (aunque eso no compensa nada en realidad). Espero que se entienda un poco a donde va, la verdad crear personajes fue, como -guaauu- nunca lo hice y fue bastante complicado y estresante para mí.

El próximo capítulo se va a centrar más en lo que sería el presente, ósea cuando Yata vuelve. Una continuación del capítulo 3. Cuando Saruhiko espera la confirmación de la madame Awashima. Todos ya sabemos que Yata si vuelve, menos el personaje principal… que triste. (/)_(/)!

Por otro lado K: days of blue, ha sido licenciado por lo que estoy en medio de una depresión, se supone que había una breve aparición de Totsuka en el próximo capítulo. T_T Una mierda! (Perdón por la palabrota, aun así lo tenía que decir)

Ya saben que me encantan sus comentarios; que revisen y crean que tienen algo importante para decirme sobre la escritura o algo que no se entienda también. Estoy esforzándome para poder seguir con un buen ritmo, así que cualquier ayuda que me puedan dar se los agradecería. :)


End file.
